


【盾虫(性转虫)】刹那天地(上)

by SSSspencer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer





	【盾虫(性转虫)】刹那天地(上)

佩特拉是个小麻烦精。

  


史蒂夫罗杰斯并不是没听托尼提到过这点，但是现在他才充分意识到，佩特拉的惹麻烦能力，远远超过他的想象。

  


“让我看看。”

  


女孩闻言往后缩了缩，她脸上还挂着伤，安静垂在脸侧的大缕卷发被生生截断，史蒂夫看得出来那是战斗所导致的，这使得超级士兵觉得有点无奈，他再次往前挪了一步，放轻声音道：“你知道我很担心你，让我看看你伤到哪了，小佩。”

  


“我没事好吗，队长——史蒂夫，”佩特拉皱起眉头，她晃动的视线透出几分不自然，在看见史蒂夫的表情时，态度立马软了下来，似乎犹豫片刻，才叹了口气，把包裹着纤瘦躯体的外套脱下，露出穿有黑色潜行服的内里，为了安抚史蒂夫一般的，说道，“我真的没事，只是小伤而已，真的，重要的是坏蛋被解决了!”

  


女孩的声音听起来很没底气，这是应该的，因为此时此刻史蒂夫的表情确实不算好看，他露出那种“美国队长式的严肃”来死死盯着佩特拉，询问的声音也低得像是在爆发的边缘，“弗瑞让你去执行任务了?”这让佩特拉一颤，不自觉紧张得咬住下唇，避开了史蒂夫的目光。

  


史蒂夫依旧眉头紧锁着，他的视线在佩特拉身上扫量了几下，尽管黑色很好的掩盖了血迹，但不用四倍的视力，那浓重的血腥味与明显的划伤都告诉他，他的女孩受了许多伤，“弗瑞他妈的到底怎么想的?噢，天啊，你还只是个孩子!他在干什么?你被叫去做什么任务了?”

  


“不!不不不!史蒂夫!”佩特拉瞬间拔高了音量，她慌乱制止史蒂夫的想法，“这跟弗瑞无关!我只是在调查…”像是提到什么不该提的，女孩的话又很快止住，史蒂夫的神情随之动了下，接着下话题，问道：“你在瞒我什么吗，小佩?”

  


女孩看着史蒂夫，并没有答话。

  


“你知道你可以相信我，对吧?”史蒂夫稍微歪头，他试着对上佩特拉的视线，赢得女孩又一次的注意，“我不仅仅是美国队长，佩特拉，我是你的爱人，你有事不应该瞒着我。”

  


“我…”佩特拉下意识的咬了咬下唇，她顿时蔫下去，像被戳了软肋的小狗，加重的呼吸透着热度，史蒂夫不难捕捉到她情绪的紧张，女孩看了眼高大的金发男人，还是选择坦白，“我本来之前在调查诺曼奥斯本，他好像发现我了…所以想派人抓住我。”

  


“老天…这件事你谁也没告诉吗?!”史蒂夫觉得他血压都升高了，他的小麻烦精，他的小女朋友，他的佩特拉——怎么一惹麻烦能就能惹上最高级别的?

  


佩特拉悄悄瞥了眼跟前的美国好男友，很显然对方快要气炸了，她不自觉缩了缩脖子，小声的挤出声音，“没有…我…如果你们任何人知道了，都会阻止我去调查，所以…嗯，你懂的。”

  


“谢谢，看起来你还神志清醒，我的小女孩，你知道我们会阻止就好。”冷静，冷静一点——盛怒中的史蒂夫罗杰斯，挖苦人的能力可不是一般的强，他不想给他的小女孩造成二次伤害。史蒂夫轻轻吐了口气，只好先转移话题道，“先把衣服脱了，我看看伤口。”

  


“我其实没事…蜘蛛的自愈能力比你想象的好。”佩特拉小声嘀咕着，她把战衣脱下来，年轻又漂亮的躯体很快变得几近赤裸，去拿医疗箱史蒂夫回来时，看到这一幕，像石化了似的愣在原地，挖苦人的话通通被咽回了肚里，脑中只剩下一句——“天佑美利坚”。

  


“…战衣里没法穿衣服，你知道的，”小女孩的脸“唰”地一下涨红起来，她干巴巴的解释一句，随即往后退了退，缩回沙发，史蒂夫不得不用他过人的意志力把乱七八糟的想法都逼回见不得人的地方，坐到佩特拉旁边，开始替女孩处理伤口。

  


他的女孩已经成年了，年轻的身体线条比他想象的要成熟得多。

  


“史蒂夫，这件事你不能告诉弗瑞或者托尼…”佩特拉背对着她的超级士兵男友，史蒂夫因为话音而抬起头，视线落在被女孩棕色的长卷发遮挡的后背，“我知道奥斯本正在谋划一些事，我不能让他这么做。”

  


每次小英雄在说这些话时总是很坚决，史蒂夫爱着佩特拉这个样子，他们相似，但也不同，因此史蒂夫也不喜欢女孩的一往直前，他会害怕失去年轻的爱人，女孩还那么年轻，有无限可能的未来。

  


史蒂夫把佩特拉的长发撩开，棕色头发的质地极其柔软，史蒂夫觉得那有点像狗毛，他短暂的分了心，又把注意力集中在伤口上，直到把后颈的伤缝合完成，这才缓慢开口，“我和托尼已经注意到这件事了，我们会处理的，小佩，你应该做点别的事。”

  


“可是我也是复仇者的一员，而且托尼刚恢复不久，他还得陪摩根…不能太过操心这些事，”好像是因为疼痛，佩特拉的声音听起来极其黏糯，史蒂夫认真听着她说话，手头上的酒精棉转到下一个细小伤处，“还有…奥斯本是哈利的父亲，我不想让哈利伤心。”

  


“就算我和托尼不能处理，也还有别的复仇者，还有神盾局，小佩，你可以去管这件事，但你不能孤身一人，没有后援这种事绝对不能做第二次，”史蒂夫顿了顿，又问，“哈利…是那个黑色头发蓝眼睛的男生吗?上次他和奈德一起来你家了?”

  


“是的，你见过他了，史蒂夫，上次他来的时候你也在，而且我跟你说过他，我们很早以前就认识，我父母去世的时候，是他陪着我度过了最困难的时期。”

  


这应该史蒂夫头一次听见佩特拉提及她的父母，史蒂夫的眼神暗了暗，他没有说话，只是让女孩转过身来，好让他看清更多的伤口。

  


佩特拉很配合。她穿着一件纯白色的无痕内衣，衣料很完美的包裹着柔软乳肉，史蒂夫努力让自己移开目光，将女孩肩头的擦伤定做第一目标，尽管佩特拉的话有点扰乱他的思绪。

  


沉默在史蒂夫不说话的时候介入他们之中，金发的英俊男人不开口，佩特拉自然也忐忑不安，她的心跳声响亮得快要透出胸腔，而史蒂夫则在思考别的事——很多事。

  


他想起当初女孩跟他告白的时候，佩特拉踮着脚，鼻尖还有点发红，一些不听话的卷发翻飞于空中，她全身透着世界上最宝贵的美好，史蒂夫不得不一次又一次的问他自己，他怎么能妄图爱上人间的太阳。

  


所以他们的恋情并没有那么顺利，甚至是曲折，是两方的折磨与求之不得，在一次又一次痛苦对视后的心有不甘，最后是托尼和娜塔莎实在看不下去，鼓动了复仇者联盟的所有人去撮合，才在女孩成人之夜的那一天，让他们抛去那些乱七八糟的道德和束缚，如大家所愿的在一起了。

  


这很不容易。史蒂夫知道，他活到现在有过很多不容易，他很庆幸佩特拉是其中一个，即便他曾经后悔错失佩特拉从前的一切，他们的年龄差距也让他感到挫败过，史蒂夫相信佩特拉深有同感，哪怕他的女孩总是看起来无所畏惧，那样热爱着勇往直前。

  


“史蒂夫?”佩特拉低着声音叫了一句，“你在走神吗?”

  


史蒂夫一愣，他回过神来，对上佩特拉不解的视线，那种担忧几乎也从对视间透了出来，佩特拉屏住呼吸，感到有些不知所措。

  


“没事，”史蒂夫道，“我只是在想，这是你第一次跟我说到你的父母而已。”

  


“我父母?”佩特拉松了口气，“我还以为你在吃醋之类的——噢，看起来我的男朋友不会吃醋。”

  


女孩笑了下，她继续道，“我还以为你看过我的资料了，呃，难道神盾局或者托尼那里没有留吗?”

  


“有，我看过，”史蒂夫简略的回应着，他的手挪到佩特拉胸口，女孩的乳肉碰起来软软的，好像一只手就能握得下，史蒂夫小心把破损的胸罩边缘扒开，但那样处理并不方便，他有点为难的皱皱眉头，接着补充一句，“我会吃醋，亲爱的，我是美国队长，不是美国老古板队长。”

  


佩特拉的脸都快红得冒出水蒸气了，她努力装作镇定，忽略掉史蒂夫那声“甜心”给她带来的杀伤力，然而刚成年的少女此刻就像橘子汽水，再碰一碰就要冲出甜味的液体，她把唾液咽了又咽，磕磕巴巴的道：“要我…呃…脱，脱下来吗?”

  


老天，女孩说话都不利索了。史蒂夫被她惹得也有点紧张，但这不会让美国队长表现出任何慌乱，史蒂夫轻轻应了一声，算作对佩特拉提问的答复。

  


“我得说…我现在成年了，其实你可以放松点，史蒂夫。”佩特拉的声音都在发颤，她把内衣解下，乳肉很快完全暴露在史蒂夫眼前，少女的轮廓漂亮且青涩，充满了吸引意味。

  


美国最后的良心选择暂时失明，史蒂夫用酒精棉球轻轻摁压过佩特拉胸前的伤口，他仔细的把一切妥帖处理好，生怕女孩会留下伤疤，有关于娜塔莎的“比基尼”这件事，他还记得很是清楚。

  


“好了，”史蒂夫把工具收放起来，佩特拉还没有穿上衣服的意思，女孩安静看着他，年长的士兵也看回去，“我得把这件事跟托尼说，你知道在你的安全问题上，不止我一个人关心你，小佩，托尼不想再失去你一次，我也一样。”

  


“我知道…史蒂夫，我很抱歉——我只是…”

  


“你只是心急，你想搞定一切，你想不想任何人受伤，”史蒂夫道，“我明白的，小佩，你的那些想法我也有过，我是从你这个年纪过来的，你忘了吗，而且我们很相似。”

  


“可是我依旧很担心你，女孩，你不知道我用了多少时间去劝我自己不要太固执，我清楚的知道你也是个英雄，你不属于我，你是自由的，我不能替你选择，不能为你做决定，我只是比你年长，比你更有经验，我是你的引路人，不是你的束缚者——当我想到这些，我也会害怕，如果我失去你了呢?”

  


佩特拉的眼眶早就发红起来，她往前凑了凑，温热的掌心贴上超级士兵脸侧，她看到她的爱人的脆弱——这是史蒂夫罗杰斯，所有英雄的英雄，竟然也因为爱上某个人而困扰着，“但我也一样，队长，我的队长。”

  


年轻的小英雄用鼻尖抵上史蒂夫的鼻尖，她呼出的热气让史蒂夫觉得发痒，“我已经害怕过了，史蒂夫，我害怕你不会爱我，我害怕你不接受我，我害怕所有人用异样的眼光看待你，那些没有一样不是让人觉得害怕的，而我都一一接受了。”

  


“我最恐惧的时候是在通往荷兰的那趟火车上，我以为我要死了，然后我在想——我还没有能最后见到你一面，我也没来得及和梅，和托尼，和哈皮，和奈德告别…”

  


“我都经历过了，所以我更明白我得爱你，如果我回到你身边，我会加倍的去爱你，你也一样，史蒂夫，你应该比我更明白这些。”

  


女孩长大了。史蒂夫叹了口气，他稍微侧头，顺着佩特拉的贴碰，吻到女孩柔软的嘴唇上，“我开始相信千万次的巧合都是为了让我遇见你了——在七十多年后完全陌生的新世纪。”

  


“感谢巧合，美国好男友先生，再多吻我几次吧。”


End file.
